Se busca príncipe naranja
by jacque-kari
Summary: Perfecto, pensó Taichi. Ahora solo le faltaba llenar la respuesta del color del príncipe ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Sería capciosa? Quizá la única correcta fuera azul, pero entre tantos príncipes azules a sus pies, ¿cómo se supone que iba a destacar? Un cuento de hadas moderno o algo por el estilo [Regalo para LightKey27 por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Se busca príncipe naranja**_

 _Para Key_

Sucedió un martes. Yamato y Sora habían desaparecido quién sabe dónde, así que Taichi, que por lo general no soportaba estar mucho tiempo solo, acudió al salón inferior al suyo esperando encontrar algo de compañía en Koushiro y Mimi.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al dar vuelta en la esquina se topó de frente con una fila larguísima de personas que terminaba en el otro recoveco del mismo pasillo, obstruyendo el paso. Siguiéndolos con la mirada logró determinar que efectivamente, como su primer instinto le dijo, salían del salón de sus amigos. Sus ojos se posaron en la puerta justo en el instante que un pelirrojo salía por ella con gesto contrariado.

—¡Eh, Kou!

El aludido giró la cabeza para identificar a la persona que lo había llamado y lo vio, o tal vez vio su cabello primero, quién sabe. Tuvo que pedir permiso para atravesar el muro humano en dirección al castaño.

—Taichi —saludó.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?

—Eso… Mimi está haciendo un casting.

—¿Un casting? —repitió sin comprender—. No sabía que se había inscrito en el club de teatro.

—No ese tipo de casting.

—¿Y entonces?

—Solo echa un vistazo, ¿qué ves?

Si bien Taichi no comprendió al principio la extraña petición de Koushiro, confiaba en él, así que hizo lo que le pedía. Volvió a recorrer con la mirada la larga fila desde la primera hasta la última de las personas formadas en ella, reconociendo a algunos compañeros en el proceso.

—¿Muchas personas? —sugirió dubitativo—. Espera, la mayoría son chicos —añadió al darse cuenta de que solo la cuarta parte eran mujeres, si no menos.

—¿Sigues sin caer? —Quiso corroborar el otro—. Es un casting para encontrar novio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado—. ¿Es que eso existe?

Koushiro se encogió de hombros, dando cuenta de que en ese tema era tan ignorante como él.

—Pero no puede... ¿o si? La gente no se prestaría para algo así.

—Como ves, ya lo están haciendo. Es Mimi de quien estamos hablando, nunca he visto algo que no pudiera hacer. Si no existe se lo inventa.

—Pero… —La réplica de Taichi fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Mimi, que produjo cierto alboroto entre los candidatos.

—¡Hola a todo el mundo! Les agradezco que estén aquí, pero me temo que si seguimos con esto nos podemos meter en problemas con Dirección, así que decidí terminar el casting por hoy. El resto puede enviarme su currículum al correo que aparece en los volantes. Les aseguro que los leeré todos. ¡Son los mejores!

Hubo un par de suspiros, bufidos y protestas al aire antes de que la multitud comenzara a dispersarse.

—¡Princesa! —La llamó Taichi para hacerse notar.

Pero todo lo que ella hizo fue voltear a medias, guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer al interior del salón, descartando cualquier posibilidad de acercamiento.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —protestó el castaño—. ¿De qué volantes estaba hablando? Yo no vi nada circulando por la escuela.

—Ah, yo tengo uno si quieres… —ofreció Koushiro, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel doblado en cuatro.

El otro prácticamente le arrancó la mano en el apuro de quitárselo. Acto seguido lo estiró frente a sus ojos para leerlo.

Se trataba de una sola hoja con letras grandes y coloridas que invitaban a todo el mundo al casting.

Decía más o menos así:

 _¡URGENTE! Se busca príncipe de cualquier color_

 _Mimi Tachikawa, de onceavo grado, convoca a un casting abierto para encontrar a su príncipe multicolor._

 _Si crees que puedes ser el indicado, te espera mañana martes durante el primer descanso en su salón, que está en el ala este de la secundaria._

 _Características deseables: Que sea listo, valiente y gracioso._

 _De preferencia alto, con cabello castaño y ojos cafés._

 _Si por cualquier razón no puedes presentarte al casting, llena la siguiente fórmula y envíala al correo que aparecerá al final o deposítala en la urna que se instalará frente al salón._

 _Nombre:_

 _Edad:_

 _Grado:_

 _Qué color de príncipe crees que eres:_

 _Gustos:_

 _Cualidades:_

 _Defectos:_

 _Algo que quieras añadir._

 _Eso es todo_

 _¡SAPOS, ABSTENERSE!_

 _Con amor, Mimi._

 _XOXO_

Cuando terminó de leer Taichi sentía que le palpitaba un ojo. ¿Qué demonios era todo eso?

—¿Estás bien? —De pronto la voz de Koushiro lo regresó a la realidad.

—No estoy seguro...

¿Por qué se sentía así? Normalmente se hubiera reído y hasta aplaudido la extravagante idea de Mimi. Solo a ella se le podía ocurrir hacer algo como aquello, pero en cambio sentía un sabor amargo en la boca como si su saliva se hubiera vuelto agria y densa de un momento a otro.

Koushiro, que no era particularmente bueno adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de sus amigos, o en todo caso intuyéndolo, erró al decir:

—Tal vez te estés enfermando. Te ves pálido...

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada de eso. Estaré bien. Hasta pronto, Kou. —Y así, casi en calidad de zombi, se giró y regresó sobre sus propios pasos a su salón, todavía con el volante entre las manos.

Lo leyó de nuevo cuando se sentó frente a su pupitre.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Mimi estuviera haciendo de las suyas? Buscando un príncipe. La idea era hilarante, pero nunca antes ninguna de las cosas estrafalarias que la chica solía hacer le había molestado. Atrás había quedado la época en que viajaron al Mundo Digital por primera vez y sus constantes quejas y lloriqueos solían irritarlo. Por el contrario, siempre celebraba sus ocurrencias y hasta eran cómplices de bromas y anécdotas.

Pero esta vez le había dejado fuera. Y no solo eso, sino que también resultaba que sin ninguna explicación aparente lo evadía e ignoraba. En su propio salón, un par de minutos atrás, apenas si le dedicó un gesto y por escasos segundos una mirada carente del cariño que siempre había encontrado en ella.

¿Qué podía haber hecho mal para que lo tratara de esa manera?

Porque él pensaba que todo iba bien, incluso mejor que bien.

Y de pronto lo supo. Solo así, de golpe y porrazo como a menudo le pasaba.

Estaba celoso. Por segunda vez en su vida y a sus cortos diecisiete años, le tocaba estar celoso porque una vez más una amiga no lo quería de la misma forma que él empezaba a hacerlo.

Las últimas dos semanas habían pasado prácticamente todos los días juntos. De una u otra manera siempre acababan en el cine, el centro comercial, algún parque en el que Mimi quería sacarse fotos o, si no se veían, hablando por teléfono hasta dormirse.

Por eso llegó a creer que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos. ¿Tanto se había equivocado? Porque si Mimi estaba buscando príncipe, estaba claro que nunca lo contempló como una posibilidad siquiera.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo había comenzado todo?

Probablemente cuando se dio cuenta de que Sora frecuentaba mucho a Yamato últimamente, y eso lo hizo temer lo peor: que fueran a regresar.

Se aferró pues, a la princesita del grupo. Está bien, la utilizó al principio, pero solo un poco, y después...

¿Sería posible que la historia se repitiera?

—¿Taichi?

Alzó la cabeza de golpe, encontrándose a Sora sentada en el pupitre que estaba a su lado.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace un rato. ¿No sentiste el timbre sonar?

—La verdad no.

—Tuve que llamarte tres veces para que me escucharas, ¿estás bien? —Su gesto preocupado nunca era fingido.

Taichi pasó saliva e hizo el pobre amago de una sonrisa.

—En realidad... creo que estoy por enfermarme o algo.

—Pero si tú nunca te enfermas. —Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, siempre hay una primera vez para todo... —Supo, por la expresión de Sora, que no le creía lo que decía. No podía culpara porque hasta él mismo se daba cuenta de lo extraño que estaba actuando. Se levantó de golpe.

»¿Sabes qué? Iré a la enfermería. Si estoy equivocado, al menos habrá servido para saltarme Matemáticas. —Intentó ser más él, pero no le resultó del todo. Sentía que se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre Sora asintió con la cabeza y, como si esa fuera toda la autorización que necesitaba, el chico caminó rumbo a la puerta y se perdió a través de ella, dejando olvidado sobre su pupitre el dichoso volante.

La pelirroja lo miró con ojos curiosos y no pudo evitar tomarlo. No parecía personal, sino más bien algún tipo de propaganda o algo similar.

Lo leyó con calma, sabiendo que Taichi no volvería pronto, y su corazón se estrujó al llegar a la parte en que Mimi definía a su príncipe ideal. Comprendió todo, pues era, probablemente, la más observadora del grupo. Y ni siquiera había que serlo para darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que ellos habían pasado juntos últimamente. Si hasta Yamato le hizo un comentario al respecto esa misma mañana, y era muy raro que Yamato hablara de los demás. Pero ella sabía por qué lo había hecho. Quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien con ello.

Una sonrisa triste se bosquejó en los labios de Sora.

Solo esperaba que su atolondrado mejor amigo se diera cuenta de lo mismo que ella.

* * *

Vagó sin rumbo por la secundaria, con tan buena suerte que solo en una oportunidad se cruzó con un maestro. Le dijo que iba a la enfermería, ya que por azar había tomado dicha dirección, y tras esperar a que este doblara en una esquina a sus espaldas, él mismo dobló hacia la derecha, alejándose de su presunto destino.

Siguió su camino utilizando los pasillos más desiertos. Alguien que a menudo se saltaba Matemáticas, como era su caso, los conocía a la perfección. Llegó hasta el final del patio y se sentó en una banca, debajo de un gran árbol de cerezos que, en aquella época del año, ya un poco más fría, ofrecía más sombra de la necesaria. Pero no le importó. Tal vez la brisa lo ayudara a aclarar sus ideas.

O tal vez no...

Porque bastó con sentarse y cerrar los ojos un par de segundos para que algo suave y ligero lo golpeara de lleno en la cara.

Lo tomó con una mano para sacárselo y se encontró nuevamente de frente con el rimbombante anuncio de Mimi.

Demonios. ¿Es qué no podía estar en paz un segundo y olvidarse del mundo?

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención en esa oportunidad.

Quien fuera el propietario de dicho volante, había dibujado un círculo alrededor de las características deseables del príncipe, y eso hizo que las leyera con más atención que la primera vez.

¿Listo? Él lo era. Quizá no tanto como Yamato y definitivamente nunca lo sería tanto como Koushiro, pero a su propia manera lo era. Es más, recordaba que Mimi se lo había dicho más de una vez.

¿Valiente? _Heeello_ , ¿es que no era el elegido del valor? ¿Qué mejor ejemplo de valentía que él?

Por cada pensamiento que tenía, su ego volvía a robustecerse y el Taichi de siempre revivía.

¿Gracioso? Él era gracioso. ¡Muchísimo! Una verdadera oda al humor en sí mismo.

Físicamente ni siquiera necesitaba pensarlo. Estaba claro que daba la talla.

¿Pero entonces por qué Mimi había hecho un casting masivo?

Sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis de pronto y a punto estuvo de gritar Eureka.

¿No sería una forma indirecta de la chica para que él supiera que le gustaba?

Quizá todo había sido un montaje suyo para atraer su atención.

Eso sonaba muy propio de ella. Quizá le estuvo mandado señales y él, un poco lento para esas cosas, no las captó a tiempo.

¿Qué hacía entonces? ¿Qué hacía para demostrarle que ella también le gustaba?

La solución estaba entre sus manos.

* * *

Llegó a su casa inusualmente temprano y se encerró en su habitación, dejando a unas Susumo y Hikari absolutamente pasmadas en la cocina luego de que les dijera que por ese día pasaba del almuerzo.

¿Taichi Yagami saltándose un almuerzo? Aquello era un fenómeno tan extraño como ver al cometa Halley.

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí, preguntándose, sin hablar, si acaso habrían de llamar a una ambulancia.

No, mejor no.

Al final ambas se encogieron de hombros.

Mejor no tomar medidas precipitadas.

Al interior de la habitación Taichi se deshizo del uniforme y cruzó en paños menores el pasillo para ir a darse una ducha. Ya cambiado y con el estómago gruñéndole cual monstro, se lanzó sobre su vientre en la cama con un lápiz en una mano y la dichosa hoja del casting en la otra.

—Vamos a ver... —susurró.

Nombre: Taichi Yagami

Edad: 17 años

Grado: 12°

Qué color de príncipe crees que eres

…

¿Y cómo demonios se supone que supiera eso? Se llevó el lápiz a la boca, mordisqueándolo levemente.

¿Azul? Muy cliché.

¿Rojo pasión? No, no lo convencía.

Mejor se la saltaba como hacía en los exámenes con las preguntas difíciles para poder copiarle a Sora. No era que aquí pudiera copiarle a su mejor amiga de todos modos, pero algo se le ocurriría.

…

Gustos: Deporte, deporte y deporte.

Tarjó la respuesta. No podía ser tan monotemático. Mimi se aburría cuando le daba por hablar todo el rato del fútbol.

Intentó de nuevo.

Gustos: Fútbol, la astronomía y la música clásica.

Se rio de sí mismo antes de tarjarlo de nuevo. Ni siquiera él se creería algo así.

Gustos: Fútbol, actividades al aire libre, comida.

Cualidades: [Esta era fácil] Listo, valiente y extra gracioso.

Defectos:

Mmm... Sora siempre decía que era cabezota, así que terco fue la primera que se le ocurrió.

Impulsivo la segunda.

Y, por último, ¿egocéntrico?

¿Glotón?

Se decidió por arriesgado.

Algo que quieras añadir:

Otra vez tuvo que estrujarse las neuronas para dar con una respuesta. Podía dejar el espacio en blanco, sí; es más, no dudaba que muchos lo harían, pero por lo mismo necesitaba esforzarse en pensar en una frase ingeniosa que lo hiciera destacar. Algo breve y significativo. Algo efervescente.

¡Bingo!

Algo que quieras añadir: Fui el primero en saber que eras una princesa cuando estábamos en el Digimundo, ¿recuerdas?

Perfecto. Ahora solo le faltaba la del color de príncipe. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Sería capciosa? Quizá la única correcta fuera azul, pero entre tantos príncipes azules a sus pies, ¿cómo se supone que iba a destacar?

Lo pensó tanto que, en algún momento y sin siquiera darse cuenta, terminó por quedarse dormido.

Con la cabeza tan centrada en el tema casi ni se había percatado de lo agotado que estaba.

Despertó dos horas más tarde cuando Hikari golpeó su puerta para decirle que le cena estaba lista, y él, como se había quedado dormido en el filo de la cama, se movió hacia un lado y terminó cayendo desastrosamente al suelo.

—¿Onii-chan, estás bien? —preguntó la menor, asomando la cabeza para verlo. Lo extraño era que no estaba por ningún lado.

Taichi terminó emergiendo desde un costado de la cama, con el cabello revuelto y un camino de saliva bajando por una de sus comisuras.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró.

—Lamento haberte asustado. —Aunque se disculpó, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita divertida—. ¿Vienes a cenar?

—Claro, en un momento —dijo todavía desde el suelo.

Hikari asintió y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación para que él se arreglara, pero entonces una idea asaltó al mayor.

¿Qué tal si le pedía ayuda a su hermana?

Quizá la primera opción en la que hubiera pensado para algo así habría sido Takeru, porque él escribía, conocía de cuentos y todo eso. Pero Hikari era la segunda persona más creativa que conocía en el mundo y no lo molestaría demasiado con el tema si sabía cómo preguntárselo. Takeru, por su parte, podía ser odioso algunas veces.

—Eh, Hikari.

La chica se detuvo en mitad de un movimiento y volvió a asomarse a la habitación.

—¿Sí?

—Tú... ¿sabes qué colores de príncipes existen?

La menor pestañeó una, dos y hasta tres veces sin pronunciar palabra. Se limitó a observarle en silencio como si estuviera analizando la pregunta, o tal vez pensando que le tomaba el pelo.

Vamos, que no era tan difícil, ¿o sí?

Al final sonrió comprensiva, y esa sonrisa por alguna razón le causó un escalofrío a Taichi. ¿Qué tal si sabía del casting de Mimi? Conociendo a Mimi, no creía que lo hubiera guardado en secreto precisamente, y él sabía que solía juntarse con Hikari y Miyako incluso hasta más que con Sora.

Había cometido un gran error.

Se hizo una nota mental de no olvidar nunca que su hermanita se juntaba demasiado con Takeru.

Estuvo a punto de desdecirse, pidiéndole que lo olvidara, pero entonces ella habló.

—Siete por supuesto —dijo con toda convicción y soltura—. Pensé que lo sabías.

—¿Siete? —repitió Taichi, sintiéndose como un bobo al hacerlo.

«¿Y eso cuándo lo enseñaban? ¿En preescolar?», pensó con sarcasmo.

—Claro, ahora... ahora lo recuerdo —mintió, sin saber que estaba cayendo en la trama de su hermana.

Ella, como si supiera que le estaba mintiendo, que lo hacía, enumeró los colores en voz alta, levantando un dedo por cada uno.

—Rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, cian (celeste o turquesa), azul y violeta. Siete.

Taichi, al ver la buena disposición de su hermanita para ayudarlo, decidió ir un poco más allá.

—¿Y qué...? Digo, no es que importe mucho, solo es una pregunta tonta, pero... ¿qué color de príncipe dirías que soy yo?

El castaño alcanzó a captar una rápida sonrisa en una de las comisuras de la menor. ¡Definitivamente sabía lo de Mimi!

Su rostro comenzó a calentarse de más por la espera.

—Yo diría que... —meditó ella en voz alta—. Naranja como los rayos del sol y tu emblema. Ese color siempre te ha representado bien.

Esta vez fue Taichi quien pestañeó un par de veces sin decir nada. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Pensó que la chica le soltaría una broma o algo semejante, no que le daría una respuesta tan sincera, una que de paso le hizo muchísimo sentido.

—Eh...muchas gracias por tu ayuda —dijo inseguro.

En ese momento la voz de Susumo les llegó de la cocina advirtiéndoles que la comida se enfriaría.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos. —Hikari sonrió. Taichi no halló ni un solo ápice de burla en esa sonrisa. Había juzgado mal a su hermanita.

—¡Sí!

La menor salió de la habitación y sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para escribir un mensaje dirigido a un destinatario desconocido.

 **De: Hikari**

 **[19:15 PM]:** Tengo información privilegiada de mi hermano, ¿qué me darías por ella?

Cinco minutos más tarde le llegó una respuesta. Para entonces los cuatro Yagami se encontraban en plena cena, pero aun así la menor se las ingenió para leerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

 **De: Número desconocido**

 **[19:20 PM]:** ¿Y por qué me importaría saber algo del tonto de tu hermano?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Taichi se levantó con ánimo y decidió ir en bicicleta a la secundaria. Después de aparcarla en el sector correspondiente se cambió los zapatos frente al casillero y se fue directo al salón de onceavo grado. Como era temprano, sin duda le daría tiempo de volver por sus libros.

Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Mimi para entregarle su "currículum" en persona, si es que podía llamarlo así. Pero la chica todavía no llegaba. Era, en efecto, demasiado temprano. Ni siquiera Koushiro había llegado.

Había pensado que de no encontrar a ninguno tendría que volver en el primer descanso, sin embargo, aquello estaba solucionado. Alguien había instalado una enorme caja con una ranura en el centro lo suficientemente extensa para que los candidatos depositaran sus postulaciones.

¡Deposita aquí tu currículm! La princesa está impaciente por leerlos todos, rezaba un cartel pegado en la parte frontal de este.

Ahora que lo recordaba, el volante decía que podía enviarse por correo o dejarlo en la urna que habría para tal propósito. Él, basado en su experiencia con la tecnología, prefería hacerlo a la antigua.

Así que lo hizo, pero luego se preguntó si acaso no debía encontrar la manera de abrirlo y sacar un par de postulaciones, solo por las dudas. Si todos los chicos que había visto la tarde anterior decidían participar, sin duda la competencia sería dura. ¿Podía Mimi confundirse y escoger a otro, aunque hubiera hecho ese ridículo casting por él?

En eso pensaba cuando alguien le habló desde atrás, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Taichi-san?

Y sí, la persona que le había pillado prácticamente infraganti no era otra que Mimi.

—¡Princesa! —replicó él, dándose la vuelta un tanto nervioso, no sabía si porque ella supiera que acababa de depositar su postulación o porque pudiera intuir lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, aunque en su defensa no lo hubiera hecho realmente, creía demasiado en el juego limpio para caer en esas tácticas—. Llegas temprano.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿qué haces acá? ¿Buscas a Koushiro?

—Eh, sí. Lo buscaba a él, pero todavía no llega...

Pero como el mundo lo odiaba tanto, el susodicho apareció en ese mismo instante.

—Taichi-san, Mimi-chan. —El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido de verlos.

—¡Kou-chan! Qué bueno que llegaste, porque Taichi te estaba buscando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el aludido en dirección al castaño.

—Nada, nada. No era nada importante. La verdad solo quería saber cómo estabas...estaban... quise pasar a saludar antes de irme a mi salón. Pero ya se me hace tarde, así que nos vemos después. —Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo el chico ya había desaparecido de allí.

* * *

Se enteró por rumores de que los resultados del popular casting de Mimi se darían al día siguiente, por lo que se pasó toda la jornada distraído y ansioso, mirando las manillas del reloj colgado en la pared de su salón cada dos por tres, lo que desde luego en caso alguno apuró el paso del tiempo.

Esperar era una de las cosas que a Taichi no se le daba bien, y aquel día se le dio incluso peor de lo normal.

Pero la mañana siguiente arribó y con ella la repetición del fenómeno antinatural que significaba ver al mayor de los Yagami despierto temprano y llegando a la secundaria cuando todavía faltaba tiempo para el inicio de clases.

Se detuvo frente a su casillero, preguntándose cómo o en qué momento se darían los resultados, sin saber que la respuesta a su pregunta la tenía justo entre sus pertenencias.

Y es que, al abrirlo, justo allí, por encima de todas sus cosas, había un sobre blanco y rectangular.

Lo sacó y extrajo de él su "currículum", sobre el que alguien había estampado de forma diagonal y en grandes letras rojas la palabra rechazado.

¿Rechazado?

Tuvo que tomarse un segundo para asimilar lo que leía.

¿Es que era una broma?

Dio vuelta la hoja, esperando encontrarse algo más que le revelara que tenía razón y solo le estaban tomando el pelo, pero en su lugar halló una hoja anexada en la que se leía lo siguiente:

 _Lo sentimos, pero no eres del color indicado para Mimi. Gracias por participar._

El mensaje en cuestión ni siquiera estaba escrito a mano, sino por computadora, lo que dejaba claro que debía tratarse de una respuesta general para todos o al menos para un gran porcentaje de participantes.

¿Que qué?, se preguntó.

¿No era del color indicado?

¿Qué ridiculez era esa?

Estaba bien inventarse un juego divertido y un poco bobo, pero de ahí a rechazar a alguien por una cuestión absurda e ilógica...

—¡Eh, Taichi! —saludó Yamato, que en algún momento había aparecido a su lado—. ¿Y ese milagro? Dos días llegando temprano a la secundaria, ¿es que quieres producir un cataclismo mundial?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sora, quien también estaba ahí, pero Taichi no lo había notado en un primer vistazo.

—¿Les parece que soy listo, valiente y gracioso?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Yamato, totalmente perdido.

—¿Esto es por el casting de Mimi? —secundó Sora, quien comprendió en el acto a lo que el castaño se refería.

—Sí, no... en realidad no importa. Es solo una tontería —barbotó Taichi—. Voy... necesito... solo voy por algo. Nos vemos en el salón. —Y antes de que el par de desconcertados amigos reaccionara de modo alguno, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso raudo de allí.

Por el camino escuchó varios comentarios de chicos decepcionados, y algunas chicas también, que al igual que él habían recibido sus cartas de rechazo, pero no se detuvo. Estaba en una especie de transe que no se terminó sino hasta que llegó al salón que buscaba.

Entró en él sin siquiera pedir permiso y se encontró a Mimi sentada en un asiento de la última fila rodeada de cuatro chicas que reían de algo que la castaña decía en ese momento.

—Mimi —dijo secamente a modo de saludo.

Las chicas se volvieron a mirarlo, algunas mal, otras solo sorprendidas, Mimi la que más.

—Taichi-san, ¿qué estás...?

—Necesito hablar contigo afuera y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta.

—Pero...

—Hablo en serio.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no dejaremos que te la lleves así. Mimi no es una cosa para que le exijas que te siga adonde quieras —dijo una de las chicas, de cabello negro hasta los hombros y almendrados ojos café.

Taichi sonrió. Se esperaba algo así.

—Perfecto. Porque no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que venga conmigo. Tú decides, princesa —replicó con un talante y voz llenos de desafío al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Gracias, Kurumi —dijo la aludida—. Pero estoy bien. Hablaré con él. —Se puso de pie y siguió al castaño hacia la entrada.

—¿Puedo saber qué ocurre? —preguntó Mimi.

—Tú me rechazaste, tú dime.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto es por el casting? Rechacé a muchos chicos, Taichi-san, no sé qué quieres de...

—Pero me describías a mí —replicó él, sin importarle sonar soberbio. Lo fuera o no, estaba seguro de que tenía razón, no había margen de error posible.

—Vaya, Taichi-san es más engreído de lo que pensé —contestó Mimi con una risita juguetona.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no era a mí.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos, solo era un juego. —Tragó saliva nerviosa, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Retrocedió en cuanto el chico la tomó del mentón para obligarla a levantar la cara hacia él.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué importa tanto? ¿Es que ibas en serio?

—¿Cómo que si iba en serio? ¡Por supuesto que voy en serio! Me gustas... pensé... creí que lo sabías. —Terminó confesando en el fervor del momento y su agitado ánimo.

La chica retrocedió un paso más, deshaciéndose del toque del castaño en la parte baja de sus labios.

—Y yo creí que estabas bromeando —susurró.

Taichi frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? Incluso si no me gustaras, eres mi amiga y me importas. ¿Crees que sería capaz de ilusionarte si no fuera en serio?

—¿Y acaso no es lo que has estado haciendo últimamente? —Sin previo aviso un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Si el chico antes estaba sorprendido, ahora lo estaba el doble. Sorprendido y desconcertado, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía o por qué el repentino exabrupto de la chica.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—¿Es que crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que por haber estado un par de años fuera no noto la forma en que miras a Sora? ¿La forma en que siempre la miraste? —recriminó ella de carrerilla, lo que sumado a sus sollozos causó que algunas palabras se volvieran ininteligibles para el muchacho.

—No sé de qué...

—¡No te atrevas a negarlo, Taichi Yagami! —Prácticamente chilló y lo golpeó con una mano en el pecho. Taichi, cual mole, no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¡Es que no sé de qué hablas! —Subió la voz también por puro instinto—. Admito que alguna vez sentí algo por Sora, aunque no tengo idea de cómo sabes eso, pero ahora... estas últimas semanas solo habíamos sido tú y yo hasta que de repente te alejaste sin decirme por qué. Luego lanzaste este estúpido casting y pensé que me describías a mí. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

—Eres un mentiroso. Puede que al principio fuera cierto, pero luego...desde que Sora y Yamato han vuelto a comportarse como en esa Navidad hace cuatro años, cambiaste. Ya no me ponías atención y siempre estabas pendiente de ella con esa cara de tristeza. Me di cuenta de que la seguías queriendo de esa forma así que me alejé de ti antes de salir lastimada.

—¿Y lo de casting? —preguntó Taichi tras los segundos que tardó en asimilar sus palabras.

—No creí que te presentaras.

—Pero esperabas que lo hiciera. A mí no me vengas con rodeos porque yo te conozco, conozco tus tácitas y sé cuánto te gusta llamar la atención, así que dime la verdad... el chico al que describías... ¿era yo? Porque si no lo era, si ya renunciaste a cualquier posibilidad entre nosotros y fui yo el idiota que malinterpretó todo, este es el momento para decirlo.

—Taichi-san...

—Solo dilo y te dejaré tranquila. No me obligues a sacarte la verdad a la fuerza, porque no quiero...

—Es verdad —dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué parte?

—Todo lo que dijiste de mí, que esperaba llamar tu atención.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Taichi de una forma similar a la miel.

—Bueno, pues lo hiciste. Así que ahora que los dos nos hemos sincerado, solo me queda una duda.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Qué color de príncipe estás buscando? Porque puedo cambiar mi respuesta si quieres. Puedo ser azul, rojo, morado y hasta rosado. No me importa que sea gay. ¿O quizá verde como tu emblema? Puedo ser de cualquier color, solo pídelo.

Mimi soltó una risita, divertida ante sus ocurrencias.

—No necesito que seas de ningún color.

—Pero si tuvieras que elegir uno... —la instigó.

—Naranja. —Sus ojos brillaron cuando lo dijo, como los de una niña que estuviera cometiendo una travesura—. La verdad es que siempre he querido un príncipe naranja.

—¡Pero qué casualidad! —le siguió la corriente él, fingiendo sorpresa—. Ese es exactamente mi color.

—Entonces temo que alguien cometió un error con tu postulación...

—No me importa. Podemos arreglarlo ya mismo. —Sus palabras, que en cierto modo fueron una advertencia de su próximo movimiento, no alcanzaron a prevenir a Mimi, cuyos labios fueron atrapados por los de castaño en un beso lento y cadencioso que fue poco a poco desnudando a la timidez.

Sus alientos se mezclaron y ella, media drogada de felicidad, se dejó ir en los brazos de su príncipe naranja sin que a ninguno de los les importara que los demás estudiantes mirasen o los tacharan de desvergonzados.

Por esta vez parecía ser que la princesa había obtenido su final feliz.

* * *

 **Bonus**

—Taichi...

Justo cuando el chico acababa de despedirse, Sora lo frenó en seco. El salón ya se había vaciado, por lo que solo quedaban ellos, ellos y el inmenso silencio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el castaño aparentando indiferencia, aun cuando su rostro lo delataba. Había confiado en una salida rápida para no tener que exponerse a que surgiera ese tema que llevaba todo el día evitando, todavía no sabía bien por qué, pero tal parecía que su deseo acababa de fracasar.

La chica, que todavía no se levantada de su lugar y un minuto atrás lo miraba echar precipitadamente las cosas en su mochila, se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Cuando lo hizo alzó el rostro hacia él con una sonrisa sincera, aunque llena de emociones contradictorias.

—Escuché lo que pasó entre Mimi y tú—le dijo, solo una frase corta para medir su reacción, o así lo sintió Taichi.

—Oh, sí. Fuimos un poco imprudentes, así que supongo que se ha corrido el rumor. —La chica no dijo nada, por lo que él creyó que debía añadir algo más—. Yo... iba a decírtelo, pero como acaba de suceder todavía no termino de asimilarlo y...

Sin embargo, lo que la pelirroja quería no era precisamente una explicación.

—Me alegro por ustedes —lo interrumpió—. En serio... —añadió al sentir que su voz no sonaba tan entusiasmada como hubiera querido.

—¿Pero? —preguntó él.

—¿Por qué piensas que viene un pero?

—Porque sonó como si fueras a decirlo...

Sora negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad me alegro por ustedes. De cierta manera se siente correcto que quien tenga que sufrir ahora sea yo. —Lo dejó caer con tal naturalidad que tal vez en otro momento Taichi lo hubiera pasado por alto, pero no en ese.

Su expresión demudó a una de sorpresa e impacto. Preguntó, solo con la mirada, todo lo que sus labios no se atrevieron a preguntar y, tal como les había pasado tantas veces antes, no hizo falta que Sora confirmara nada. Se entendían con la misma facilidad que discutían.

—Yo...pensé que tú y Yamato... —Necesitaba zanjar ese tema entre ellos, saberlo de antemano, y si se le presentaba la oportunidad de manera tan ostensible no podía desaprovecharla—. Ya sabes, ¿no? Han estado pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente.

—Yamato y yo somos amigos. Y lo seguiremos siendo. —Taichi alzó las cejas en una muda pregunta—. Él... tiene un secreto. Algo que no está preparado para decirte a ti todavía, por eso lo he estado ayudando.

—Ya veo.

—Entonces...creo que todo está dicho —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Lo está.

—¿Amigos?

La sonrisa que se forjó en labios de Taichi logró diluir en gran parte la tensión del ambiente.

—Los mejores del mundo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _ **Key,**_

No estoy satisfecha con el resultado de este fic. Es una idea floja y un poco cursi, pero quería escribir algo para ti en tu día y sé cuánto te gusta el Michi, así que me esforcé por hacerlo lo mejor que pude (aunque no se note, ¡ja!).

El Taiora _sad_ fue inevitable, espero que no me lo tomes muy en cuenta jaja. Es un poco como el Yamakari, aparece sin que lo quiera.

Por lo demás, espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura y sobre todo que pases un hermoso día.

Me alegra mucho haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte gracias al foro, y especialmente a las Olimpiadas y a que seamos compañeras de equipo. Eres una chica genial y siempre disfruto conversar contigo aun cuando a veces solo intercambiemos unas cuantas palabras.

Un gran abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos (:


End file.
